London Acadamy
by HeartBrokenHanyou627
Summary: the hellsing crew is thrust into the world of school once again pip has a sister does she fall for the mysterious new kid read and find out...rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Another day at wonderful London Acadamy she thought to herself as she sat alone once again after her brother, Pip, had left her for as he put it a cooler croud. Something was odd about this morning however, normally there was atleast a few of the preps trying to make fun of her for dressing in her brothers old clothes. Looking up she saw where they were, picking at the new kid. He was tall, well built she could clearly see that from the distance she was at and tan his hair was so blonde it was almost white and his eyes a shining dull blue. After shaking her head clear from her distracted thoughts of him she jumped up and ran to his aid not liking the girls anyway. "Hey don't you girls have make up to reapply" she scoffed as she pushed past them to the boy holding her hand out to him "I'm Arevail its a pleasure to meet you" she smiled he shook her hand and nodded 'so he doesn't speak much or is just shy around new people maybe' she thought the girls after seeing their fun had been interuped left "so um sorry about them not everyone here is that shallow, I could um help you find your way around the school if you would like me to" she said nervously her adrinaline from standing up to the preps gone and her natural nervousness took over he smiled a little and nodded "so do you have a name or do I have to come up with one for you?" he took off the collar he was wearing and held it out to her 'is that a collar whats he into some kind of weird dog play shit or something' she looked at the tags "so Hans is it" he nodded again "you don't speak much do you?" he shook his head sighing she turned "come on I'll help you find your locker before class starts" he followed after her after replacing the collar once they reached the locker she smiled "well here it is huh right next to mine cool" 'I'll have to keep an eye on him seeing as he doesn't talk' in the middle of her thoughts she heard her brothers annoying voice " 'Vail, wait up" she turned to face him "what is it Pip?" he pulled her aside "what do you think your doing your already not cool do you want to sink lower to non exsistant" "Pip what are you talking about?" "Him your helping out the new kid, the weird mute new kid at that come on your my sister do you know what I have to hear daily already just leave him alone ok" "no Pip I'm not as shallow as you let them think of me how they wish I'm going to help him" he sighed "alright fine but just watch yourself ok" "why would I have to?" he turned and left not really wanting to have that arguement with his sister right now just as the bell rang she turned back to her new friend "alright come on we don't want to be late for class"


	2. Chapter 2

She helped him to his first class before running off to hers the whole time during the never ending ticking of the clock she was silently worried about what the kids were going to do to him if he would be able to keep up with how that teacher taught, she had him once before if you blink you miss half of whats on the test. The bell rang 'Finally' she thought as she quickly packed up and ran to her locker where she had told Hans to meet her after class. 'One more class before lunch then I can find out more about him' she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a locker close beside her she look up a little startled at first then realized it was Hans "Oh there you are, so how was your first class?" he shrugged 'ok then this is going to be difficult to find out more about him if he isn't going to talk' "Well we have one more class till lunch so better get there before we are late" finding out his next class was with her she smiled a little it was chemistry they made it there just in time. "Good Morning Miss Takagi" "Ah 'Vail your here I was starting to worry about you your normally here earlier" she smiled and lead Hans into the room "Sorry Miss Takagi but I was helping out Hans he's new here" "Oh I see well then I trust you will help him get caught up in this class then" she nodded and lead Hans to the table where she normally sat at and started breefing him on what they were going to be learning today the class seemed to go by rather quickly 'Lunch time already' she shrugged and packed up "Come on Hans its time for lunch" he followed her like a lost puppy almost to the back of the school where there was a few tables set up one was empty it always was except for her and maybe the occasional person who felt sorry for her sitting alone but she really didn't mind since she liked to draw during lunch anyway "so Hans why don't you talk?" she randomly asked hoping she would find something out as she got out her sketch book and a pencil no reply as she figured disregarding the silence she began to draw the trees in the distance after a short while she felt someone looking over her shoulder brushing off the feeling she kept drawing she jumped when she heard a voice "Zhats beautiful" she turned to see who spoke only to find it was Hans "y..you spoke" she was in utter shock at this the whole day he hadn't said a word even when she asked him a question "J..Ja" 'so he can talk this might be a little easier to find out about him' "well then why didn't you answer me earlier?" he paused for a moment "there was too many people around" 'so he doesn't like to talk around other people' "oh I see well its just us right now" he smiled "Ja it is" she went back to shading the trees "lets play a little game till lunch ends" he looked confused but agreed "I'll ask you a question and you have to answer it then you get to ask me a question ok?" "ok" "Why don't you talk around other people?" he looked sad at this "vhen I was little I used to live with my uncle and he vas a docter, almost like docter Frankenstein and he really messed me up, he didn't like it vhen I vould talk or ask questions" he stopped there and looked at her picture noticing a couple back in the trees so small you had to know they were there to see them "vhy did you help me?" she never looked up from her drawing not really knowing why she had "well I know what those girls are like and noone should have to deal with them" lunch went on like that them going back and forth just asking each other random questions while she drew her picture


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by quickly 'I wonder what he's like outside of school maybe he would be more open' she shook her head to clear her thoughts why was she thinking this she just met him 'bad brain no more thinking about him' sighing she looked at her assignment history was such a dull subject and now she had to write a report on one of its greatest dictators 'well can't do it on Hitler everyone is probly going to do him hmmm maybe Stalin' upon decided who she was going to do her report on she started to write with half of it done the bell rang dismissing school she almost ran out of the room glad to be free from this place unfortunately she ran into Alucard, it was no secret he was a vampire who in this school wasn't thats what it was for the only people who she knew weren't was her and her brother, and Integra but she was stuck up so she never talked to her. "Oh I'm sorry I was in a hurry" she could see her locker in view but he blocked her way "Well if it isn't little 'Vail whats got you in such a hurry already claimed the mutt?" 'what mutt she didn't know any dog' "just get out of my way Alucard I have to get to my locker" she said shoving past him he unfortuneatly didn't get the message she didn't want to see him and grabbed her arm "Whats the rush" sighing she pulled her arm away and shoved her books into her locker running out of the school without saying goodbye to Hans 'why does he keep doing that I hate him what part of that doesn't he get' she sat outside waiting for Pip while she was in her thoughts she didn't hear Hans come up to her or even notice she was about to cry "Vhats vrong?" he asked she jumped startled "n..nothing" he gave her a look that clearly said I saw what happened "alright fine it was Alucard ok but its ok now" 'wait did he just make me but he didn't say oh damn it' much to her surprise he pulled her close 'hes so warm, damn it brain stop doing that' "Yo 'Vail whats going on here?" she heard Pip yell as he walked over she quickly pulled away "n..nothing Pip why would you think that" "maybe cuz of how cozy you two looked" "nothing was going on he was just..." she stopped not wanting to tell Pip about earlier "just what" she heard a growl from behind her 'what the growling but from where' turning she noticed it was coming from Hans 'thats weird' "um Hans what are you doing?" he looked at her like a puppy who had just been scolded sighing she face palmed "Pip can we just go home its been a long day" "alright fine" "bye Hans" she said waving getting into the car with her annoying brother hopeing he wouldn't ask anymore questions about what was going on. Thankfully he didn't push the matter any farther and when they got home and she was alone in her room she fell onto her bed giggleing not really knowing why 'he hugged me but why I'll have to ask him about that tomorrow' she soon drifted into a light sleep a smile on her face


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days at school were pretty normal. Arevail walking with Hans to class and trying not to kill the preps as they passed. Hanging out at lunch, she wouldn't tell him what she was drawing this time. "come on 'Vail tell me what it is" she just shook her head and hid the page even more "not till its done" she almost had it finished when the bell rang 'come on so close now I have to wait till tomorrow to finish it' she sighed and packed it up "come on Hans we got to go to class" he reluctantly got up still trying to figure out what she had been drawing it seemed to haunt him through his next class. Finally school was over once again "so what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" she hoped he wasn't doing anything she really wanted to see him outside of school and the weekend was the perfect time "nothing much maybe go for a valk, vhy?" trying her best to surpress her nerves 'come on you can do this its not like its going to be a date just two friends hanging out you can do this' "I was just wondering" 'chickened out why' "oh vell I have to go see you tomorrow" she looked utterly confused "but tomorrows saturday did he just..." she couldn't help but lean against her locker a look of pure happiness on her face 'did he just ask me out on a date without even asking' she made her way to Pip and his baby, aka his car, "come on 'Vail I want to get away from here as soon as I can" "I'm coming" the whole way home she couldn't help but think of what was going to happen tomorrow. the day seemed to drag on forever but before she knew it she was in bed hugging her teddy bear "we're just going to hang out right, yeah of course he just ment hang out isn't that right monsuir nounours" with that last thought she drifted off to sleep a little excited about what tomorrow would bring


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up the next morning feeling very excited and gigglely for lack of a better word she was dancing around singing and laughing today she would finish her picture and show it to him 'I should probably show first though' with that thought in mind she ran to wash herself clean of school when she was out she put on a pair of form fitting jeans and a shirt with her favorite character from Hetalia on it, Germany, grabbing her bag that she carried her art supplies in she opened the door and headed off toward the park remember something about Hans saying he was going there. Luckily for her he was and saw her "'Vail you came" he said wrapping his strong arms around her she smiled "well of course I did" they found a bench and sat watching the clouds go by, well he watched the clouds she watched him and her pencil "there done" she exclaimed he looked over "done vith vhat?" she smiled "close your eyes" "vhat vhy" "please close your eyes, for me" she said pouting slightly he gave in and did so she held out the picture "ok open them" he did and looked at it in shock it was him with no shirt looking rather bored with being drawn his pants just barely covering himself "V..Vail its" she looked at him with sad eyes "its horrible isn't it" he took the sketch book from her and layed it gently on her bag pulling her close to him "nein its beautiful" she gasped softly not expecting him to say that "y..you mean it you like it for really reals?" he laughed softly at her childishness "Ja I like it for really reals" she smiled and hugged him "I'm glad you do" "'Vail I have something to show you" she looked up a little bit of concern on her face at the sad way he said that "what do you have to show me?" he stood "follow me und find out" she quickly packed up her book and followed him into the woods going deeper and deeper she was a little scared to be out this far in the woods alone with him but she wanted to know once they reatched a clearing he stopped "you know how the Acadamy if for Vampires mostly" "yeah" he turned from her "promise you vont run avay" swallowing a lump in her throat "I promise I wont run no matter what" he started to change into a large white wolf she jumped a little 'he's a werewolf, now that I think about it it does explain him growling at Pip, they told us that they were extenct' "y..your a w..werewolf" after the initial shock wore off she ran to him and hugged him "thats so cool your like all cute and adorable" he licked her face before changeing back "your not scared?" "why would I be if you were going to hurt me you would have by now" he hugged her "zhats good because zheres one more zhing I need to tell you" "oh let me guess your a chihuahua" he facepalmed "nein I'm not a chihuahua stupid girl" she looked offended "but I do love you stupid girl" he whispered softly into her ear that literally took her breathaway squealing she hugged his neck "I'll take zhat as a you do too" he said laughing 'god whats pip going to say about this one' she smiled "yes it does" they stayed in that clearing almost the rest of the day just laying the grass with each other talking like they normally would


	6. Chapter 6

the next two days went by so fast filled with daydreams and her brother asking why she was acting so funny finally it was monday she couldn't wait to see him almost jumping out of Pip's car when they reached the Acadamy she ran to her usual spot to wait for school to start and sadly Hans wasn't there yet 'awe come on wolfie you got to get her soon' she thought as she pulled her breakfast out of her bag and started to munch on a sausage biscuit and before she knew it there was a pair of strong arms around her "hello Liebe" she felt a faint blush on her face dispite not knowing what that ment "Moring Hans" she kissed his cheek "Does Pip know?" he asked caually she shook her head "he's not treatening you is he?" "point taken" she layed back against is chest smiling "I wonder if Ms Tagaki has a quiz planned for today?" he held her close his face buried in her neck "she probably does" she giggled when she felt his tongue on her neck "hey bad dog that tickles" soon after the bell rang and they headed to their lockers "I hope I can stay awake this time" "Ja you and me both" she smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him along "see you next block wolfie" she kissed his cheek and ran off into her class leaving him standing there confused for a moment before he realized he had to go to class it felt like an eternity for the both of them the moment the bell rang they were a blur in the hall Hans made it to Ms Tagaki's class with plenty of time to spare thinking he had beat her there but when he went to take his seat she was already in her's "beat ya" "but how?" "thats my secret now sit down" he sighed and sat pulling her closer to him "you know Pip's going to know somethings up at lunch" "let him" "but that means hes going to go all defensive" "he can't hurt me" "yeah but hes always getting himself hurt"

This Time Skip Is Brought To You By Top Grade Medical Blood

Medical Blood For Every Growing Vampires Needs

Insead of sitting at their normal table the new couple was running around "Haha can't catch me" 'Vail cried out over her shoulder as she rounded a tree only to run face first into Hans chest "I can't vhat now?" she just snuggled into his chest "alright fine you can catch me" he licked her cheek and she giggled "hey stop that" "vhy you know you like it" she stuck her tongue out at him and he caught it in his teeth pulling her closer then it was like in those romance movies where the camera pans in and they look into eachother eyes and slowly move in for a kiss while the soft music from before slowly gets quiet and fireworks go off when their lips meet for a pationate kiss which was cut short by a short string of shocked gasps and girls making slight angry sounds that they didn't get the hunk she blushed deeply


End file.
